Reason
by VampHime
Summary: Kurt and Blaine belong together and everyone knows it. The question is, when will they figure it out for themselves? Thankfully, Wes and David are here to help.  Includes some OCs from CP Coulter's Glee fanfic Dalton.  Rated T for general Windsor chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**My first ever Glee fanfiction-**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**If you read any of my other fics [like Harry Potter] you probably hate me for putting this up instead of a new chapter.  
I'm sorry! I will soon, okay?  
**

**Please enjoy this! Or not, I don't know.  
**

* * *

Blaine was exactly 15 minutes and 47 seconds late. Not that Kurt was keeping count or anything, don't be ridiculous.

Kurt was getting worried. It wasn't unusual for Blaine to be late- Wes and David were complete wildcards- but it _was_ unusual for him to not text Kurt with an explanation.

"Now repeat after me-"

Kurt looked up at the familiar voice.

"-I am a wizard, not a baboon brandishing a stick." Blaine walked in, Wes and David trailing behind him. They were covered in neon pink paint and leaves.

Blaine paused in his scolding to wave apologetically at Kurt.

"Hey," he said, sliding into the booth.

"Hey, yourself," Kurt raised an eyebrow and tilted his head toward the door. Wes and David were still standing there watching them while the barista watched them dubiously.

"Sorry about that, those two-"

"Don't worry," Kurt said, "I know."

"You don't actually want to know the details."

Kurt watched Blaine messing with his frustratingly gelled hair and decided that actually he really, _really_ did not want to know. He was kinda-maybe-sorta more interested in what it would be like to pull Blaine's hands out of his hair and just link them with his own instead.

"I believe you."

"Are you still up for the movie?" Blaine asked, fidgeting slightly.

Kurt was almost certain that the way Blaine's hands kept finding their way to his hair whenever he was nervous was _not_ supposed to be cute.

"Of course," he glanced at the two by the door again, "But what do we do about Thing 1 and Thing 2?"

Blaine blinked then looked over to his friends as if suddenly remembering they were there.

"I guess we can't just leave them here," he said reluctantly.

"Oh don't mind us," David called, "We'll just chill here."

"Yeah, don't let us ruin your date," Wes smirked.

"Shut up," Blaine and Kurt called back simultaneously, standing up.

Blaine sighed, "My car- they're going to get pink paint all over my car-"

"Aww, does Blaine want a hug?" David asked, holding out his paint splattered arms.

"Don't you dare."

"Come on Blaine, you want a hug," Wes held out his arms too, successfully barricading the door.

"I'm not going through that," said Kurt looking down at his outfit, "I will _jump out the window_ if I must, but if you get any of that paint on me, so help me Gaga."

David pouted, "No hugs?"

"No, you hug monster. Hug Wes instead," Blaine stood a safe distance away from them.

David shrugged and glomped Wes.

"Quick, run before they get off each other," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and they ran out.

Kurt knew he should have gotten used to it considering Blaine spent almost all his time grabbing Kurt's hands but _honestly_.

'_He's holding my hand- He's holding my hand- He's holding my hand-'_

"Bla-aine!" they whined in sync.

"This is my life Kurt, get out while you can."

"It's too late for me," Kurt said grimly, watching their friends make their paint splattered way towards them.

"Try to get most of the foliage off of yourselves before you get into my car," Blaine warned, "Or I will dismember you."

"No you won't," David said cheerfully, "Your mom loves us!"

"Curses," Blaine snapped his fingers.

"So dapper, Blaine. Curses? _Really_?" Wes shook his head slowly.

"Don't judge me," Blaine said.

Kurt watched them squabble fondly and tried not to focus too much on the fact that Blaine was _still holding his hand_.

A sigh, "Get in."

"Yay!"

* * *

It wasn't that Wes and David _tried_ to be utterly chaotic, they just _were_.

"Wes," David said solemnly.

"Yes, David?"

"The unresolved sexual tension-"

"Is utterly stifling? Yes, I know."

"If I have to watch them watch each other anymore than this I am going to _die_."

"It can't really be so difficult to just kiss each other, can it?"

"This is frustrating. I was _not_ this bad with Eliza."

"No, actually you were worse," David answered, "I mean you took _so much less time_- but you still had all these lingering looks-"

"At least we realized we liked each other after our first moment. Kurt and Blaine have got to be on their 20th and they still won't jump each other!"

"I'm considering just locking them in a broom closet together until they give in."

"You say this _every day_."

"No, no, but this time I'm serious. They're getting ridiculous," David wailed.

Wes and David watched the two mentioned dart longing looks at each other.

Wes slammed his head unto the back of Kurt's chair and groaned. The countertenor ignored him and fiddled with the radio.

"We need a plan," Wes decided, "This plan _will_ work and they will get married and get out of our hair and we will be able to focus entirely on our own romantic lives instead of theirs."

"Then maybe Jessie will stop texting me in Arabic telling me she plans to break up with me," David said.

"Your girlfriend's crazy."

"So says the guy whose girlfriend freaked out about a history exam and flew herself to Greece to study the actual Parthenon."

"She's dedicated!"

"Of course she is," David said, patting his arm.

"Anyways," Wes continued, "Back to what we were talking about."

"We get Kurt and Blaine together-"

"They realize what the entire world has known for ages-"

"And we move on with our lives!"

"This is going to blow up in our faces isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is."

* * *

**I wish I could properly write Wes/David bromance.**

**Or even some proper Klaine, I mean really.  
**

**A girl can dream, right?**

**R&R please~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**OhmyRowling, Klaine is officially canon.  
KLAINE. IS. CANON. UOWRACNSALWRVWRLSD;  
I will scream forever. :')

* * *

**

"I'm going to kill them."

"Calm down, Wes,"

"I'm going to kill them,"

"Deep breaths-"

"Did you _see_ that?"

"Yes, I believe we all saw it."

"Then how the hell is it possible that they are so utterly oblivious?" Wes threw his hands up in frustration.

"Platonic friendship- they're doing it wrong," David answered sagely.

"We're going to go study in Blaine's room," Kurt called to them from across the common room.

"By which he means they're going to go up there and peek at each other around their text books," Wes sighed.

"No barging in with Nerf guns," Blaine warned.

"Or water guns," Kurt continued.

"Or _real_ guns to freak us out," Blaine narrowed his eyes at their overly innocent faces.

Kurt and Blaine went upstairs.

"They have so little trust in us." David sighed, "I don't understand why."

"If they're _actually_ studying up there and not making out I'm actually going to kill them."

David nodded, "Ready to begin phase one of the Super Secret Operation to Get Blaine and Kurt in Each Other's Pants?"

"I still can't believe I let you name it that," Wes narrowed his eyes at him.

David ignored him. "Let's go!"

* * *

"I have a math test tomorrow," Kurt said absently.

"Math?" Blaine asked, "Oh dear god, don't let it touch me."

Kurt looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, "Good luck with that."

"Chemistry is bad," Blaine said, "I don't think I want to do this, we should- MULAN!"

Kurt stared. It was sometimes hard to listen to Blaine when he was trying to get his homework started because he got so easily distracted.

"Mulan?"

"You know- the Disney movie!" Blaine said, sitting up straighter.

"Yes, I know Mulan. Why'd you randomly yell it?"

Blaine turned red and Kurt raised an eyebrow. Blaine was keeping secrets? Kurt would pry them out of his cold, dead fingers like a Tony award.

"I'm waiting," Kurt said.

"I-" Blaine paused. "Well, I do covers of Disney songs, record them and put them on youtube," he said in a rush.

Kurt smirked- he could actually see Blaine doing that.

"Okay, but that doesn't answer my question."

"Yes, well, I thought I'd do Mulan next."

Kurt tried not to grin stupidly at the idea of Blaine singing 'A Girl Worth Fighting For', while conveniently changing the lyrics.

He failed.

Then there was an explosion. There were a few whoops from down the corridor and yelling.

Blaine sighed, "We are all going to die."

Kurt wished he could disagree.

* * *

**Has anyone reading this [if there **_**is**_** anyone reading this] read Dalton? CP Coulter's amazing fic?  
If you have, do you think you would mind seeing some of her OCs in here? [or at least, attempts at them?] I'm going to ask for permission from her of course but I was just wondering.**

**Guys, the feedback for the first chapter was so amazing. :D Well, except for the whole not reviewing thing. Thanks so much to the people who did~!  
I'm sorry that this chapter's so short, I wrote it in Hawaii so it feels really disjointed. The next chapter should be better. Maybe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**There is absolutely no excuse for this being so late aside from the fact that I am unaccustomed to people actually liking the crap I write.  
Oh and fanfiction being mean and not letting me add this chapter.  
Or not even freaking letting me log in all week...  
OCs you see here are not mine but instead belong to CP Coulter and her Glee fanfiction Dalton [which you should read].**

* * *

Kurt was used to the explosions and the drama and the yelling and the headaches associated with his dorm at Dalton.

He was also used to people getting into accidents, which didn't mean he didn't spend all his time preventing them.

"Oh no-" a curly haired boy he didn't recognize tripped- _on thin air, really_- and began to fall down the stairs.

"Shit," Kurt grabbed him by the arm- not by the shirt because it was Dior and he was _not_ about to wrinkle that- and pulled him backwards.

The slightly shorter boy held Kurt's shoulders briefly for balance and smiled gratefully.

"You saved me," he said, "I was actually really worried because usually my other friend does that but he's not here and I thought I was going to _die_-"

"Woah," Kurt put his hands up, "its fine, I'm just glad you're okay."

"Yeah, this happens a lot," he said apologetically, "and I tend to ramble afterwards, sorry about that too- what did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't," Kurt said bemusedly, "Kurt Hummel."

The boy's eyes widened with something like recognition, "So _you're_ Kurt. I've heard a lot about you."

"Really? Who are you then?" Kurt honestly had no idea.

The boy smiled and stuck out his hand, "Reed," he said, "Reed Van Kamp."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" Kurt asked, genuinely curious.

Blaine looked up from his History essay, "Wait, what?"

"You. Brother?"

"Oh yeah, Shane. Why?" Blaine's eyebrows furrowed, "He isn't here is he?"

"No," Kurt said studying the expressions on Blaine's face go from surprised to relief to something else.

"Oh, okay," Blaine rubbed his eyes and glared at his computer screen, "Why'd you ask?"

"Because I met some really interesting people today."

Blaine closed his laptop and swiveled around in his chair. "Do tell."

"Don't you have that essay to finish?"

"It's not due for another 3 days, this is probably more interesting." Blaine waved for him to continue.

"Well-"

_Kurt still wasn't quite sure where the curly haired boy was taking him, but he was kind of worried about his unerring ability to trip over flat surfaces._

"_I'm convinced that you should be covered in padding," Kurt announces, grabbing Reed's arm for the fourth time._

"_I'm not actually this bad most times, it's usually only about 3 falls a day," Reed explains, pushing his hair out of his eyes._

"_Reed," Kurt says, and he already feels so familiar with this clumsy, endearing boy, "that was your fourth almost fall in the past 20 minutes."_

"_I-"_

"_Hello," a voice said, seemingly coming from both sides of Kurt._

_Kurt turned around to face two identical boys with matching grins. He had to almost physically restrain some ingrained instinct to _run away screaming_._

"_Hi-?" he really wasn't quite sure how they'd gotten there._

"_You're Kurt Hummel," one of the twins said._

"_You're Blaine's Alice," the other continued._

"_Um, what?" Kurt blinked at them blankly._

_Reed laughed from beside him._

"_Welcome back, Reed," they said in unison._

"_Thanks guys," Reed said, still smiling amusedly at Kurt's befuddled expression._

"_You followed our White Rabbit into Warblerland. You're our Alice."_

_Kurt blinked again._

"_What's going on?" David and Wes draped their arms over Kurt's shoulders._

"_I see you've met the Tweedles," Wes said._

"_The… Tweedles?" Kurt had felt this confused very few times in his entire life._

"_Kurt's our Alice," Reed told them, helpfully._

"_Aah," Wes said, as if this made perfect sense._

"_I see," David said, nodding._

"_Well I don't," Kurt was getting annoyed now. What was with all the Alice in Wonderland references? _

"_Wait, guys, I need to take Kurt somewhere," Reed said, grabbing the countertenor's arm and tugging lightly._

"_Reed!" Wes said suddenly, "I just realized- you're out of the hospital!"_

"_Yup, no more crutches."_

"_Good. I was worried about you on them," David said._

"_Like an extra set of limbs for you to learn to control, that could _not _go well long term." Wes said._

"_Gee, thanks." Reed rolled his eyes and pulled on Kurt's arm again._

"_Wait-" Kurt said._

"_I'll explain later," Reed said, "There's just- I need to show you something because if your reputation is correct then you are going to like this."_

_And he did._

_Kurt fell head over heels in love._

_With what, you wonder. Well, with Reed's closet, of course._

"_Well?" Reed asked, smiling shyly._

"_Garbleshmarble-guh," Kurt was in paradise._

"_That sounds good," Reed curled strand of his hair around his index finger._

"_Can I keep you?" Kurt asked, "Because I think you are going to become my new best friend."_

"_I think- I think I'm okay with this," Reed said._

"_Good," Kurt said absently, sorting through the mountains of designer clothing, "Oh my Gaga, I know for sure this isn't out yet- _howdoyouhavethis-_"_

_He pulled out a shirt and Reed nodded approvingly. Kurt had a good eye._

"_Erm, my mom-" Reed tried to begin to explain._

_Then a light bulb went off inside Kurt's head and he put a hand up to stop Reed's rambling._

"_Reed. You said your last name was what again?"_

"_Van Kamp," he said._

"_Van Kamp… As in Hilde Van Kamp," Kurt said slowly._

"_My mom," Reed confirmed._

"_The fashion magazine editor," Kurt said._

"_That's her," Reed answered, looking abashed._

"_Right, okay. When exactly did I die and go to heaven?"_

_Reed snorted and waved his hands in front of Kurt's face._

"_Oh, okay, I'm done freaking, seriously."_

"_Right."_

"_No, really. I'm done," Kurt promised, "But I was wondering- earlier on the stairs you mentioned a friend that usually saved you when you fell?"_

"_Oh," Reed said, blushing, "Um, _Shane_, he's Blaine's brother."_

"_Wait. WHAT?"_

Blaine laughed, "Oh, so that's how you know Shane."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you heard about him through Reed, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Kurt said.

"Then did you notice the way he said his name?" Blaine asked

_You mean kind of like the way I say your name?_ Then Kurt had to shut his inner voice up.

"Are they… dating?" Kurt tried to remember Reed mentioning this.

Blaine snorted, "They're pretty much circling around each other. Shane is smitten ad Reed is confused and they really just need to get over themselves and get together."

Kurt seriously considered telling Blaine to stop circling _him_ then. Ugh, couragecouragecourage.

* * *

"I'm bored," David said.

"Uh-oh," Wes looked up from the unfinished Warblers' setlist, "That's not good."

"We should do something," David whined.

"Halo do something? Explosives do something? Or, KurtandBlaine do something?"

"Hmm, well, we do need to work on them-"

"It's good that Kurt's already met the Tweedles then," Wes decides, "Because then it'll be easier for when we-"

"What are you guys talking about?" Blaine walked in.

"Nothing," They said together, straightening and trying to look innocent.

"Yeah, okay. Of course you're not," he said drily.

"How's Kurt?" David asked.

"Better yet, _where_ is he?" Wes asked.

"Aren't you two attached at the hip, or something?"

"Oh wait," Wes said, "That's us."

"Stop trying to change the subject," Blaine said distrustfully.

"We're not," David insisted.

"We're just honestly curious," Wes continued, "We hardly see you alone Blaine."

"We _miss_ you," David said, batting his eyelashes, "You should give me a hug."

Blaine sighed and held out his arms. David grinned and tackled him.

"See?" David said, "All better."

"You're ridiculous," Blaine said.

"You pronounced totally awesome wrong."

* * *

**Just putting it out there that this is **_**not**_** a Dalton!AU, it just happens to have some of its characters as random OCs to provide background for all the Klaine-centric.  
**

**[P.S. Could my unofficial Beta please come back from where she's fallen off the planet- IbetsheranoffwiththeTardis]  
**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am warning you all from now that I have a horrible, painful history with run-on sentences. They are my Achilles heel and I apologise for their existence.**

* * *

"Grab it!"

"I'm trying, damn it."

A thud and a long string of curses from behind the closed door.

"Get it out of here!"

"I'm _trying_, Kurt."

"Try _harder_."

Wes and David looked at each other doubtfully.

"Wait, what," Wes said slowly, "That sounds pretty-"

"No," David said solemnly, "This is Kurt and Blaine we're talking about."

"Ugh," Wes wrenched the door open and paused.

Kurt was standing on top of his desk next to a silently flailing Reed.

"Um," David said slowly leaning over Wes's shoulder, "What's going on?"

"_Yes_!" came a shout from under the bed as Blaine's head popped up from the other side of his bed.

"Did you get it?" Reed said anxiously.

"Yeah," Blaine held his hands up in victory to show them the ball of fur in his hands. Reed sighed in relief and jumped off of the desk, hitting his elbow on the way down.

"Ouch," he hissed, "It's fine." He waved away their concerned looks.

"Get it _out_," Kurt said again.

"Before it goes all rabid squirrel on Kurt again," Reed smirked at Kurt.

Kurt glared at him and Wes suddenly noticed Kurt's less than perfect hair and crumpled shirt. They were probably killing him on the inside.

"That thing is unstable and a threat to humankind."

"Or it just didn't like you," Blaine said, opening a window and letting it scramble out.

At Kurt's glare Blaine quickly adjusted. "Not that there's anything not to like," he said quickly, flashing an I-am-charming-and-dapper-so-love-me-please smile.

Kurt's bitch glare diminished.

David rolled his eyes. They needed to get a room. Oh, wait.

* * *

Kurt walked in to their dorm room to find Blaine sprawled on his bed with his laptop.

"Why aren't you packing?" Kurt asked, sitting beside him.

Blaine looked up from his game of Pac-Man and frowned slightly, "Packing for what?"

"It's Easter, Blaine," Kurt said slowly. Blaine had a habit of forgetting things unless reminded consistently of them. Thus, he was always late. "We have Easter Break."

"Oh," he said, pausing, "No, wait. I'm staying at school for Easter."

"Why?"

Blaine shrugged, "Well, if I went home I'd spend a lot of time trying to avoid my Dad while simultaneously trying to keep up with my mom's schedule, which I'm not really in the mood for."

Kurt nodded, he knew about Blaine's dad not accepting that his son was gay and Blaine's mom being loving and accepting but generally unavailable. "What about Shane?" He asked curiously, remembering Blaine's brother.

"Shane, I think will end up here pretty soon and you will get to meet him," said Blaine amusedly, "Reed is apparently staying here too, and they have some kind of magnetism going on, so."

"And I know the David is staying too," said Kurt, "Which means Wes might stay."

"Evan and Ethan usually have some kind of party at their house during break, but apart from that they may be staying too."

Kurt's eyebrows knit together, "Am I the only one leaving?"

"No, loads of people aren't staying. Nick should be going to Hawaii for a while, Thad is going to New York, Alex is going to go meet the Queen and I think Mark's going to go take over Japan. I know Jeff is being dragged away on a cruise of the Caribbean. Those are always nice."

Kurt stared at him for a minute, "You people are unbelievable."

"What?"

"Never mind," Kurt shook his head slowly and reached his hand into his pocket as his phone buzzed.

"Damn it, Blinky," Blaine stabbed stubbornly at his computer, distracted by the game of Pac-Man again.

"Mercedes," Kurt said, "Let's go shopping."

* * *

**So, Easter already happened and this is obscenely late. Herp derp/**

**I had an idea [which is why this took so long] but it won't work for me in this chapter so this is short while I try to make it look acceptable in the next chapter. Sorry D:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, if one of you sends me a review telling me which Darren quote I used in this chapter I will love you forever.**

* * *

_New Text from Blaine:_

"_We're going to the Tweedles' house tonight for a party at 7. Will you be there?"_

Blaine was one of the few people Kurt knew that had the patience to type in full sentences with proper grammar, spelling, and punctuation while he was texting.

It was both cute and frustrating. It also made him feel bad if he didn't do the same.

_Reply:_

"_Is that a rhetorical question? See you there."_

Kurt remembered Blaine mentioning the twin's penchant for having parties whenever they had school breaks. It had been two days since he had seen Blaine and it was _killing _him. Was it normal to have withdrawal symptoms from other people? Should he look into that?

* * *

"Kurt!" Kurt turns and comes face to face with what may be the death of him. _It is completely unfair_, he reasons, _for one person to be packed with so much attractiveness_.

Kurt tries to focus on Blaine and where he is standing on the marble steps. He'd spent what felt like hours trying to find the entrance to the twins' ridiculous mansion.

"Hey," he says, trying not to focus on the way Blaine's shirt did very generous things to his _very_ nice arms, and- dear sweet Grilled Cheesus, were those skinny jeans?

"Yeah, sorry I didn't get here sooner to show you the entrance. People tend to get lost." Blaine grins easily, "Ready for chaos?"

Kurt shrugs and follows him to the door, "Bring on the Tweedles."

They've barely closed the door behind them before they are attacked.

"Alice!" the twins say, appearing seemingly from nowhere.

"Personal space," Kurt says quickly.

"Too late," One of them says, grabbing his hand. They drag him down the hallway to the living room.

"Blaine," Kurt calls back almost desperately, "Save me?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Blaine says smirking, "I can't hear you over all this loud party music."

Kurt scowls. Blaine flutters his absurdly long eyelashes in an attempt to look angelic. Kurt scowls some more. _Stupid gorgeous private school boys._

They are almost immediately separated at the beginning of the party. Boys from Windsor house, Hanover house and even some Stuart house kids are scattered throughout the living room and spilling out onto the Tweedle's back patio.

When they find each other again Kurt has had a fair amount of intentionally spiked punch and Blaine has had more than enough.

Blaine is apparently an insanely giggly drunk and Kurt finds him dying with laughter on a couch between Wes and David. Wes rolls his eyes fondly while David has taken out his iPhone and is recording the inane comments Blaine makes between gasps of hysteria.

"Apple juice, man," Blaine says randomly, "Fucking delicious."

"Okay Blaine," Wes says, patting him on the head, "I'm sure it is."

"Oh man," David says, "He is going to be _mortified_ when he sees this."

"It will be brilliant," Wes agrees.

Kurt shakes his head at the scene and decides being pleasantly buzzed is enough for him. He does _not_ need a drunken video of him on Facebook.

"_Kurt_!" Blaine slurs happily when he sees him, "Kurt's my favourite." He announces before falling into another fit of giggles when he sees Jake trip over a coffee table.

David pouts, "I thought I was your favourite."

"You're my other favourite," Blaine promises earnestly, "For when I need a hug monster."

David considers that for a moment, "We've been replaced Wes." He says gravely. Wes raises a hand to his forehead in horror.

"_Hugs_," Blaine says insistently.

"Okay fine, hugs make it okay I guess."

"Good," Blaine looks completely self-satisfied and Kurt is really glad that David is recording this because Blaine has the cutest expressions of all time.

"So we do we now have a basis of hugs not drugs?" Kurt says drily.

"Drugs are _bad_, Kurt," Blaine is tugging at his hair now. "No drugs allowed."

"Good boy," Kurt says. _Drunken Blaine is like a puppy_, Kurt decides, _easily satisfied and way too adorable._ Blaine beams and Kurt sighs. What has he gotten himself into?

Kurt isn't exactly sure how he got to where he is on the couch with Blaine sprawled in his lap. Wes and David have apparently disappeared to help the Tweedles wreak havoc.

"Apparently my face tastes awesome." Blaine says sitting up and looking at Kurt, "Do you think that's true?"

"Um," Kurt tries to control the blood flow to his face, "I wouldn't know." _I want to though._

"Oh," Blaine's eyebrows draw together, "Why not?"

"Because we haven't- er, um, what?" Kurt can't believe he is stuttering but he thinks he has an excuse this time.

"Could you tell me though?" Blaine asks with the blatant curiosity of someone who is too drunk to care.

"You're drunk, Blaine." Kurt says. He is completely unsure which of them he is reminding.

"Being drunk is nice," Blaine agrees.

"You are such a lightweight," Kurt says when Blaine starts giggling again.

Blaine pouts, which looks cute on David but makes Blaine look endearing to the point where Kurt wants to strangle him. _You _cannot_ make faces like that when you have your head in someone's lap, _Kurt decides, _it is cruel and unfair._

"But I'm _your_ lightweight, right?"

Kurt blushes more and he kind of hates how pale his skin is now because he probably looks like a tomato with ridiculously good hair right now.

_He means as a friend!_ Kurt's mind is practically flailing.

"Sure," Kurt says calmly.

"Awesome, Blaine says, and then he falls asleep.

"Well," Kurt says to no one because his company is now _sleeping in his lap_, "That was anticlimactic."

* * *

**I had to physically restrain myself from writing more. GAH.**

**I think I need a Beta...**


	6. Chapter 6

**WES/GAVEL =OTP**

**I SHIP IT. NO SHAME.**

**Have I mentioned my tendency for **_**italics**_** abuse? I'm mentioning it again.**

* * *

"Order, order!" Wes said loudly, trying to be heard over the others. His hands twitched for his gavel.

"Don't use it," David warned, as Wes prepared to use the gavel. "This is not a Warblers meeting."

Wes sighed and put it down gently.

"I said, _order_!," said Wes, "Stop talking!"

Santana turned and raised an eyebrow at him challengingly, "Are you going to let us know exactly why you called us here, prep school boy?"

"That's what I was getting to," Wes straightened his tie.

"Well?" Rachel stepped forward.

David smiled, taking control of the situation smoothly, "It's about Kurt and Blaine."

The girls all perked up at this.

"Go on," Santana said.

"It's nothing bad, right?" Rachel asked.

"My boy hasn't mentioned anything about them having a fight." Mercedes said slowly.

"Oh, it's nothing like that," David assured them.

"Well, what is it then?" Quinn crossed her arms. They were all clearly waiting impatiently for why they had been called here.

Well, except Brittany. She was distracted by the way Wes was absently, reverently stroking his gavel.

"Are you two dating?" she asked abruptly.

"What?" Wes and David said, thinking she was referring to them. It happened every once in a while.

"_You_ and… the hammer," Brittany explained, gesturing to Wes, "Are you-?"

Wes sputtered indignantly. He had a _girlfriend_ for Christ's sake.

David had found his new favourite person for sure.

"Um," Wes said, clearly disturbed, "No. Not really _at all_. I mean. What?"

"Don't mind her," demanded Rachel, "We want answers."

"But-"

"Prep school boy," Santana warned, "Do _not_ make me come over there."

Wes crossed his arms and humphed at them, "_Well_, as the entire world can clearly see, Blaine and Kurt are into each other-"

"And we, like the wonderful friends we are, would love to see them happily together," David continued, "And so we've been working to speed the process to save ourselves the agony-"

"And the rants about how _pretty_ his eyes are at all hours of the morning… But if _you_ don't want in, then so be it," Wes finished, obviously still miffed.

David patted his head reassuring and turned back to the girls. "So-?"

"We're in," Mercedes said, "'Cause you're right, they're getting _ridiculous_."

"Excellent," came twin voices from behind the girls. They whirled around to face the manically grinning Tweedles. "Now the fun can begin."

They ran forward and grabbed Quinn and Brittany's hands, twirling them out of the blue.

"Are they-?" Santana watched them distrustfully.

"Crazy?" Ethan asked, still spinning Brittany.

"Insane?" Evan smirked, doing the same to Quinn.

"Unbalanced?" "Unstable?"

The girls turned to Wes and David who were shrugging at them.

"We're all mad here," David verified.

"_This_ is what you signed up for," Wes said.

"Kurt's lucky I love him," Mercedes said simply.

* * *

"Are you planning on making a habit of this, Blaine Warbler?"

Blaine groaned and pulled a pillow over his head.

Kurt smirked at him and pulled open the curtains. "Morning, sunshine, the sun came out to see you."

"I hate everything," Blaine mumbled, clutching his head, "What time is it?"

"Time for you to wake up," Kurt teased.

"Why do you _hate_ me?" Blaine whined.

"You are _so_ not a morning person."

"_Hangover_," Blaine groaned miserably, "I'm never drinking again."

"You said that last time too, you lightweight."

"Gah," was Blaine's most eloquent response.

"Right," Kurt smiled wryly, handing him a bottle of water.

"Thanks," Blaine muttered, grabbing the bottle. He tried to get out of the bed but got his feet tangled in the covers and he ended up falling on his face instead.

"Really," Kurt said mournfully, "The illusion of dapper perfection is shattered."

"I'm sorry I'm not perfect," Blaine grumbled from his sprawled position on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," Kurt teased, helping him up.

Blaine pouted and- _Gah_, Kurt thought, _Hungover people are not supposed to look good. They're supposed to look miserable and HUNGOVER_.

Then again, Kurt would probably think Blaine looked good dressed as a circus clown. Kurt shuddered.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him amusedly. "You look like you're having one of those inner monologues."

Kurt was still slightly perturbed by the clown image. "Yes, well, you're on the floor." He shot back pettily.

* * *

The bushes behind the Windsor dorm were rustling. There was a thud as the three girls hiding behind them collapse in a heap.

"Oops! Oh, crap, _I can't feel my shins_…" Rachel moaned dramatically.

"Ow! Damnit, Rachel-" Mercedes growled, shoving the other girl's elbow out of her face.

"Shh," Santana hissed, standing, "Someone's going to hear you."

Mercedes grumbled and grabbed the binoculars from her. "I think I see them."

"Where?" Rachel hopped up.

"Over there," Mercedes whispered, looking through the binoculars, "They're by the fountain. Look at that, they're _holding hands_."

Santana rolled her eyes and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "We've found them," she said, "They're by the fountain."

"Say over!" hissed Rachel into her ear.

"I'll shove _you_ over if you don't get your ginormous mouth off my ear, Berry." Santana sighed, "Over."

"Which fountain?" asked Wes's voice from the walkie-talkie, "There're like, five of them."

"Say over!" David's voice chimed from the walkie-talkie.

"David!" Wes growled.

"Say it!" David insisted.

"Fine. Over. GAH."

"Goddamn private schools. What do you need _five fountains_ for?" Santana glanced at Rachel warily, "…Over"

"Which fountain?" Wes repeated.

"The one with the naked angel and the harp. Like _that _hasn't been done before."

"Good," said Ethan, interrupting evenly, "And thus begins phase one of the- this is perfect, who named this? Over."

"I did," David said happily, "Over."

"It's _brilliant_," Evan assured him, "Over."

"Don't encourage him!" Wes begged.

"What's the name?" Mercedes asked.

"It's the **Super Secret Operation to Get Blaine and Kurt in Each Other's Pants**," David announced, matter-of-factly.

Santana smirked, "This just gets better and better."

"I am beginning to have doubts." Mercedes said.

"Too late," Evan said.

"Phase one has been put in motion!" Ethan said.

* * *

**AOFNTEIBFD; WHAT IS FANFICTION DOING.**

**Um, so, sorry for the late update, I know that I shouldn't actually stop myself from writing but I thought I'd been gone long enough so I'm just putting this up now. I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter. **

**Review~?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I think I've read so much CrissColfer fanfiction that my Blaine is beginning to sound like my Darren. **_**This is bad**_**.  
Sorry for the crazy hiatus. There's basically no excuse except for laziness.  
**

* * *

"We're being followed," Blaine said, glancing behind him as the figures shadowing them dived into the bushes.

"Indeed," Kurt didn't bother looking back.

"Why are we being followed?" Blaine asked, blowing on his coffee.

"How am I supposed to know? It's probably Thad stalking you again."

"Hey, I thought we agreed on _letting that go_."

"Doesn't mean that it wasn't extremely creepy," Kurt held the door open for Blaine and tried to ignore the hair at his nape standing on end, telling him to turn around.

"He didn't mean to be creepy," Blaine defended.

"Well, he was. You are way too casual about having people steal your clothing."

"He gave them back!" Blaine insisted.

"Don't wear them," Kurt warned him as they walked into the common room, "Do _not_ put those clothes back on." _Who knows what he did to them._

"_Well if you insist_-" Blaine waggled his eyebrows

"_Blaine_!" Kurt elbowed him in the stomach.

There was a pause as they both noticed something wrong.

"… Why is it so quiet?" Blaine said, suddenly serious.

"This is weird" Kurt set down his coffee on a nearby desk.

"There's no one in here." Blaine's eyebrows drew together and he walked towards the oak double doors that lead to the dorms. "Where'd everybody go?"

"… Wait," Kurt froze, head tilted, "do you hear that?"

"Yeah, is that-?"

They both looked around bemusedly as music bleared out of hidden speakers. It sounded like-

"Oh no. _Really_?" Kurt groaned and dropped his head into his hands, "This has got to be one of the most horrible things that they've ever done."

Blaine laughed and shook his head, "They're utterly ridiculous. I mean, _Kiss the Girl_?"

"I'm disowning them," Kurt growled, "What exactly are they attempting to imply? And _neither_ of us are girls."

"Oh, but don't even try to act furious. I know you love the Little Mermaid."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine warningly, "If you start singing along, so help me Gaga."

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la my oh my-"

"_Blaine_."

"Come on," Blaine resorted to pouting, "We should dance."

Kurt was certain that if he attempted to dance to _Kiss the Girl _with this absurdly oblivious boy, he would spontaneously combust.

"Please?" Blaine stopped in front of Kurt and held out his hands.

"I'm going to regret this."

"Is that a _yes_?"

"Don't sound so smug, Blaine Warbler."

"You know," Blaine said, pulling Kurt into a silly little twirl, "I sometimes wonder if you even remember my real last name."

"Yes well," Kurt spun Blaine around and snorted, "Blaine Warbler fits you better anyway."

"Gee, thanks."

"I try."

Kurt and Blaine both tried to spin each other at the same time, and ended up maneuvering themselves into a tangle of arms.

"Um," Kurt whispered. His face was quite possibly less than two inches away from Blaine's, "Hi."

Blaine blinked, leaning forward slightly, then narrowed his eyes at something on the wall behind Kurt and stepped away.

"I hate our friends," he sighed.

"Wait, what?" Kurt wondered how they'd gotten from two inches apart to two feet so fast. Where was a rewind button when you needed one?

"There's a camera," Blaine explained.

"A full-on setup," Kurt realised, "Your friends _suck_."

"They're your friends too," Blaine said indignantly.

"Only when they help make me brownies and mixed CDs. Rest of the time? They're all yours."

"Such fantastic support."

"Glad I could help."

Kurt slumped slightly, realising the moment was gone. "Let's get out of here so I can bitch at them for this."

Blaine looked dubiously at both of the exits from the room, "I don't think it'll be that easy."

"What do you mean?"

"Try the doors," Blaine said simply.

Kurt looked at him strangely and went to open the double doors leading to the dorms.

Nothing happened.

"They did not," he growled, stalking over to the doors they had just come in from.

Blaine sincerely pitied the boys for what Kurt would do to them when he and Blaine escaped.

The other exit was locked too.

Kurt was fuming. "I am going to _kill_ them."

* * *

"What are you guys doing?" Reed asked, stepping carefully into the Twins' room. The twins, Shane, Wes and David, Rachel, Santana, and Mercedes all turned to him, looking extremely entertained.

If he is surprised by the presence of three girls in a boys-only dorm room, he does not show it.

The room's décor had a tendency to change according to the Twins' mood/ activities and Reed was slightly worried to see the room decorated at a cross between a spy movie and The Matrix.

"Meddling," Shane answers from where he is sprawled on one of their beds.

Reed smiles at the sight before he can stop himself. _Focus, _Reed reminds himself.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with why no one's being allowed into the common room, would it?"

"_Maybe,_" Evan answers turning to grin at him, "But you really must see this."

Reed follows Evan's gaze to a plasma screen.

"We hooked it up to some security cameras in the common room," Ethan informs him.

Onscreen Kurt and Blaine are dancing to music that Reed can't hear.

"Unfortunately," Evan adds, "There are no mics with the cameras."

They all watch as Blaine notices one of the cameras and Kurt tries the doors to get out.

"Whose idea was this?"

"Mine!" David said excitedly.

"And…?" he turned to the girls.

Santana tilted her head at him and raised an eyebrow, daring him to protest to their presence. Reed shrugged and collapsed onto the bed next to Shane.

"Alright," Wes said turning back to the plasma screen, "Let's see if this works out for us."

* * *

"They're not going to let us out," Blaine says as Kurt continues to pace, "Until we give them what they want."

"This feels like a very bad spy movie. Or one of those cop dramas on USA."

"…"

"…"

"_David_," they say in unison.

"I should have known," Blaine said, "By the look on his face whenever I caught him whispering with the Tweedles."

Kurt's face burned as he realised what they must want he and Blaine to do, judging from their constant complaining about UST.

"We could fake it," Blaine said smirking, mistaking Kurt's giddy-nervous expression for hesitance.

Kurt tried to remind himself that he was okay with friendship right now. "That's a good idea."

Blaine leaned forward slightly and cupped his face, "Hold still."

Forget what he said before. Friendship _sucks._

* * *

"They're… They're _kissing- look David our plan worked and they're going to resolve their sexual tension_!"

"This is quite possibly one of the proudest days of my life, Wes" David wiped a imaginary tear, "We didn't even need to go on to the rest of the plan."

"Which is a shame. It was a good plan."

"Finally!" Shane said, "If I had to hear Blaine whine about-"

"Let me guess," Wes said.

"His eyes," David said.

"His voice, Wes continued.

"His _wit_-"

" Charm-"

"Oh you think _you_ have it bad?" Mercedes snorted, "Imagine hearing '_couragecouragecourage_' all the time."

"Kurt made it his _mantra_," Rachel said.

"Courage? Wanky," Santana inspected her nails.

"Anyway, at least my boy's happy. Let's go girls. Kurt's going to call us and tell us all about this soon and I don't want to have to explain why we're here when he does." Mercedes waved and left.

"Bye!" Rachel waved, following her out.

Santana tossed her hair and smiled predatorily at the Tweedles, "If you ever get lonely, just ask Kurt for my number, yeah?" And disappeared.

The Tweedles shrugged and turned back to the onscreen make-out session.

"Well, I guess we can unlock the doors now." Ethan said and Evan pulled out a complicated looking remote.

* * *

"Aha," Blaine said, pulling his face away from Kurt's, "Did you hear that click?" Blaine's breathing returned to normal.

"Sounds like freedom," Kurt said, trying to squash down the urge to pull Blaine back in for real.

Blaine jogged to the doors leading to the dorm and held it out for Kurt, "After you, Mr. Hummel."

"Why thank you, Mr. Anderson," Kurt said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have boys to murder."

* * *

**This was meant to go up long before my birthday- which was yesterday- but that didn't happen due to writer's block. I'm fighting it, though! I've started chapter 8 while I'm on this rush.**

**I have a friend visiting though, so I may not get to update as soon as I reallyreally want to.**

**Reviews are always loved, appreciated & make my day!**


End file.
